


Leave it on (Supercorp edition)

by iwantasuperfarnsworth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Lena's suit, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantasuperfarnsworth/pseuds/iwantasuperfarnsworth
Summary: Lena leaves her office to go to her date night with Kara.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 325





	Leave it on (Supercorp edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers:  
> This story was originally a Sanvers fan fic that I wrote two years ago (https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549072/chapters/23297876)  
> I recently started reading a lot of Supercorp fan fictions and thought about changing my original story and feature Kara and Lena's characters in it because I think we all need some loving after all the Supercorp angst.
> 
> Oh, I was inspired by Lena's suit in the recent episodes (https://uploads.wornontv.net/2019/11/lena-burgundy-suit.jp), which was HOT!
> 
> And yes, in this reality Kara has a fireplace! lol
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> Happy holidays and new year! :)

A knock on the door made Lena lookup from her desk. She threw a quick glance at the clock. it was 8:30pm. She was going to be late.

“Still here, Miss Luthor?” Jess entered the office without waiting for a reply.

Lena saw her assistant looking at her with a frown from the door.

“Just finishing up, Jess. I’ll be done in a minute.” Lena replied.

Jess hold her hands up and nodded.

“Okay, boss.” She said, “just, if I may,” She started smirking, “You know how Miss Danvers gets when you work too hard. Don’t leave the poor lady waiting.” Jess smiled at her boss and left.

Lena ignored Jess’s comment and checked her phone. It was almost time for her to leave and head to Kara’s. They had decided to spend their evening together, eating a potstickers and pizza dinner and watching some boring rom-com that the blonde loved so much. The two women hadn’t seen each other in days because of their respective busy jobs - and Kara’s superhero’s duties, and Lena couldn’t wait to spend the evening with the blonde.

Lena sighed in annoyance looking down at her burgundy 2-piece suit. She knew Kara didn’t mind her expensive, gorgeous suits but to be honest she just really wanted to change into her favorite yoga pants and one of her girlfriend’s comfy NCU sweaters.

So, if she were to go home, change and then stop to get potstickers and pizza now, she would definitely be late. And, indeed, she didn’t like to leave her lady waiting.

The CEO shrugged, thinking that her girlfriend wouldn’t mind seeing her in her work clothes, after all. Lena smirked. Kara had loved the selfie Lena had sent her that morning before leaving for her presentation with a new client. She was surely going to enjoy seeing her in person, right?

Lena gathered her things and left the office. She called Thomas, her driver, and he drove in front of L-corp after 2 minutes, They stopped to collect potstickers and pizza, and then drove to Kara’s apartment. 

“Enjoy your evening, Miss Luthor.”

She nodded her thanks to Thomas and got off the car. Approaching Kara’s door, she pulled out the spare key the other woman had given her a couple of months ago. Lena adjusted her blazers and unlocked the door, hearing some soft chill out music coming from inside.

Lena entered, closing the door behind her. The lights were low and the fire was softly crackling in the fireplace.

“Kara?” She called, walking in and placed her purse and the boxes of potstickers and pizza on top of the kitchen counter. 

No answer.

She expected her girlfriend to answer from the bathroom.

“Hey you,”

Lena turned abruptly and looked around the apartment, her question dying on her lips.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Miss Luthor.”

Lena gasped softly at Kara’s low tone and blinked at the scene before her. Her girlfriend was casually lying down on a soft blanket in front of the fireplace. Kara was on her belly, facing the fire, a long thin sheet was the only thing preventing Lena from seeing Kara’s beautiful naked body underneath. Lena’s mouth felt dry and her knees became weak. She dropped her bag on the floor. Her brain short circuited for a second.

“Kara…”

The blonde Superhero smirked at Lena’s dumbfounded expression. She could read the desire written all over her girlfriend's beautiful features and in her green eyes. Kara hummed as she openly appreciated Lena’s suit-clad figure.

“You look…” Kara said softly, “beautiful.”

Lena regained some composure and walked closer to the other woman, hands on her hips. She raised one eyebrow and looked down at her girlfriend. “So do you,” she replied, biting her lower lip.

“You know that I don’t usually like surprises but I have to admit I’m very much enjoying all of this,” Lena let out a soft breath and tilted her head a bit. She squatted down in front of Kara.

“Yeah?” Kara asked, feeling her heartbeat increase at Lena’s intense stare. She turned to her side, facing Lena, and smiled back at her.

Lena didn’t answer right away. She just inched her face closer to Kara and placed her arms around her, pulling their bodies closer. The dark-haired woman exposed her girlfriend’s bare chest. Kara moaned softly as her nipples brushed against the CEO’s burgundy suit. Lena hummed and rested her forehead against Kara’s.

“You, naked, in front of the fire waiting for me? What more could I want, darling?” Lena whispered making Kara gasp softly.

They both shut their eyes and enjoyed the feeling of their bodies touching.

A second later, Lena broke the moment by inching forward and kissing Kara. Kara took Lena’s bottom lip between her lips and began sucking on it, rhythmically. The brunette CEO could already smell Kara’s arousal, and it was making her lightheaded.

“I missed you,” Kara panted between kisses. Lena moaned in response. Kara put her arms around her neck, breathing in her girlfriend’s perfume and natural scent. She loved feeling the expensive soft fabric against her bare skin. Kara shivered.

“I missed you too,” Lena answered after taking a quick look at Kara’s expression, filled with lust. She groaned as Kara began to languidly kiss her neck, sucking at her pulse point. “Kara”, Lena gasped. Kara moved her mouth back up, taking the dark-haired woman’s earlobe between her soft lips, “I want you,” the blonde whispered hotly, sending shivers up and down Lena’s spine. The CEO felt a jolt straight to her core.

“I want you too,” Lena replied, pleased by the effect her voice was having on the taller woman, and kissed her again. Lena managed to take off her shoes without breaking the kiss but when she was about to unbutton her see-through shirt, Kara stopped her and pulled away from the kiss. Her blue eyes, filled with lust and longing, fixated into Lena’s forest green.

“No”, the superhero breathed, “leave it on,” she ordered, staring at Lena intensely. Kara could feel her own clit twitch at the prospect of Lena taking her with her clothes on.

Lena groaned and understood, “Fuck, Kara.”

Kara nodded, “That’s the point”, she smirked as her girlfriend’s green eyes became even more dark with arousal. Lena kissed her again, welcoming Kara’s warm tongue in her mouth and caressing it with hers. Kara quickly reversed their position and pushed Lena onto her back on the soft blanket, straddling the CEO and lying down on top of her. “I have to admit seeing you with this suit on makes me regret not being there at your presentation today.” Kara whispered, hotly, taking one of Lena’s hands and moving it on her breast.

Lena moaned softly, squeezing the blonde’s breast and looked up at Kara with an expression full of wonder. Her girlfriend had certainly learned to master her flirting skills. “You’re so fucking sexy.” Lena panted, as their faces inched closer, her other hand moving to caress soft blonde tresses. The taller woman smiled down at her, their breaths mixing together.

“You’re not so bad yourself,  _ Luthor _ ,” Kara muttered, “especially from up here,” she waved her fingers through Lena’s dark tresses, tugging her up for another kiss.

“So, the whole plan about dinner and Netflix was just an excuse to seduce me?” Lena whispered when they came up for air. They were both breathing hard at the moment. Lena was starting to sweat under her clothes.

Kara squinted her eyes, mischievously, “Are you complaining?”

Lena ran her hands all over Kara’s smooth back, sending shivers up and down the Super’s spine.

“Mmm… not really, darling,” she replied placing her hands firmly on the taller woman’s buttocks, giving it a hard and long squeeze. Kara flushed. They resumed their kissing and the blonde’s hips started surging forward as they both moaned in appreciation.

Lena could feel the warmth of Kara’s centre against her thigh.

“Lena, please,” Kara moaned, her body shivering all over, “I need you to touch me.”

Lena licked her lips, “Tell me,” she husked, “I want to hear you say it.”

Kara gulped at Lena’s sexy tone. “I want your fingers inside of me,” she breathed in her ear and then looked into deep green eyes, “I want to come all over your fingers, Lena.”

Lena groaned loudly and guided her left hand between their bodies, finding Kara’s already wet centre. “You’re so wet for me,” She said, halting her actions and coming to a realization. She raised one eyebrow at Kara.

“Were you touching yourself while you… while you were waiting for me?” Lena asked, breathlessly.

Kara bit her lips and flushed as she held Lena’s lustful gaze. There was no point in denying it. “Yeah... but I-I didn’t come…” Kara confessed making Lena’s groan at the image of her girlfriend touching herself while she was waiting for her.

“Lena,” Kara moaned.

“I know, baby,” Lena began circling Kara’s clit with her fingers, “Sit up,” she ordered as Kara whimpered.

The blonde complied, straddling Lena’s lap so that now they were both sitting upright. Lena started caressing Kara’s folds with her fingers.

“That’s better, isn’t it?” Lena whispered, as she began to place quick wet kisses on Kara’s neck and upper chest, her other hand was on Kara’s lower back, holding her firmly in place. The taller woman nodded as she continued grinding, meeting Lena’s touch, searching for more friction.

“You’re so beautiful”, Lena said, “you feel so good.”

Kara moaned as Lena’s skilled fingers started teasing her opening and then went back up to circling her clit.

“Fuck, Lena,” Kara gasped, as she wrapped her arms around the CEO’s back, grabbing the soft fabric of the suit, always careful to not hurt her cause of her superstrength.

Lena moaned and inserted one finger inside of Kara, stretching her out, feeling her warm walls around her finger. Kara moaned louder and Lena inserted a second finger. She began to slowly move inside of her. At the same time she lowered her head and took Kara’s right nipple between her lips and began sucking it.

“Lena”, Kara gasped, placing both hands around her girlfriend’s slender waist, moving her body in time with Lena's slow thrusts. She loved when Lena fucked her slow and deep.

“You feel so good,” she gasped as Lena’s fingers tickled the spot inside of her. Kara was so close, she could feel it. But she wanted this feeling to last forever, she didn’t want to come yet. The blonde put her arms around Lena’s shoulders, giving it a little squeeze. Then, she reached for Lena’s face with her left hand, caressing her chin, her cheek, her perfect lips. Lena slowed down her movements. Kara could see the question in the dark-haired woman’s eyes. Lena captured Kara’s fingers in her mouth and started sucking and caressing them with her tongue. Kara moaned loudly. Lena could taste Kara’s distinctive aroma on her fingers.

“Fuck…”, Kara whimpered when Lena released her fingers with a soft popping sound.

“I can’t wait to taste you…” Lena whispered hotly in Kara’s ear, making the other woman even wetter. Kara had never felt this wet before in her life. She could feel her skin was becoming hotter and hotter.

Lena started placing hot wet kisses on Kara’s neck and she hummed as her lover’s body began to tremble. Kara’s movements became more frantic and her breathing more erratic. Lena’s free hand moved up behind Kara’s neck, holding her in place. She was starting to feel the heat of her own wetness through her pants.

Kara looked down in Lena’s eyes, which were dark with desire, “I…” She was ready to come.

Lena nodded and understood, “Touch your clit for me, Kara.”

Kara complied. She guided her own fingers between her legs and began circling her clit quickly as Lena started fucking her deeply. Kara shut her eyes and lifted her head up towards the ceiling, breathing hard, her body a trembling mess. She was so, so close, and this time she was not going to hold back. Lena admired her lover’s smooth neck, her arms and beautiful form. She placed her lips on Kara’s pulse point and began to suck it. Lena curled her fingers inside of Kara. She felt her lover’s body stiffen against hers as Kara clutched at her suit with her free hand.

Kara cried out, coming all over Lena’s fingers.

Lena hummed as she stilled her fingers inside of Kara’s.

The taller woman sighed in contentment. Her body completely collapsed against Lena. The smaller woman guided their bodies down on the soft blanket and they lay down on their backs. Kara placed her forearm over her eyes and Lena removed her fingers from Kara.

“Lena…” She whispered, biting her lips.

“Yeah?” Lena asked, smiling.

Kara removed her arm and turned her head to look at her lover’s satisfied face. Lena was grinning at her.

Kara inched her face closer to her gorgeous CEO and kissed her sloppily, “I don’t think I’ve ever came this hard before.”

Lena hummed, “Glad I could be of help, Supergirl.”

Kara laughed.

“Now, it’s your turn”, She told her, grabbing her by her blazer and drawing Lena closer for another passionate kiss. 

*** 

“Do you have any idea of how hot you are, Supergirl?” Lena whispered hotly as they pulled apart from the kiss.

Lena nuzzled Kara’s neck making the taller woman chuckle softly as she left her hold on Lena’s collar and wrapped her arms around the dark-haired woman’s body.

“Supergirl, uh?” the blonde smirked, “You’re not so bad yourself,” Kara replied, caressing Lena’s arms.

Lena took one of Kara’s hands in her, squeezing it softly, and grinning at her.

The superheroine was still recovering from her mind blowing orgasm, but to be honest, she couldn’t wait to touch her dark-haired lover.

Lena started placing soft quick kisses on Kara’s lips and tilted her head a bit, “I really need to get out of this suit,” she hummed, looking into Kara’s intense eyes.

Kara nodded and sat upright, “Let me.”

Lena smiled at her as Kara helped her out of her pants, looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

“Thank you, love,” Lena smirked at her, enjoying the view of a naked Kara taking her clothes off.

“My pleasure,” Kara muttered, as she threw Lena’s pants somewhere behind them. Kara admired Lena’s toned legs and shuddered at the thought of feeling them wrapped tightly around her body. Or her head. She gulped.

Lena unbuttoned her shirt. She licked her lips seeing the desire reflected in her lover’s eyes.

“What?” She asked, freeing her long dark-haired tresses.

Kara pulled Lena’s body to hers and kissed her breathlessly, “Nothing,” Kara whispered, throwing a glance at her lover’s half naked body, “You’re just so beautiful.” She helped Lena out of her shirt. Then, she ran her hands all over Lena’s back, placing quick kisses on her face and neck.

“And you make me come so hard… Every time…” She continued, hotly.

Using her superstrength she picked Lena up in her arms and stood up, carrying her in the direction of her bed.

“Kara,” Lena moaned, loving the pressure of her clothed sex brushing against Kara’s toned abdomen. Kara’s hands squeezed Lena’s ass cheeks, pushing her towards her body.

“I know, baby.”

Kara placed Lena on her bed and straddled her. She started placing hot wet kisses on Lena’s pulse point. Kara wanted her naked, she needed to feel Lena’s skin against hers.

Lena felt powerless, her body was buzzing with want and desire. She needed Kara to touch her, to fill her, to make her come hard.

Kara removed Lena’s bra and panties. Then, she looked down at her lover’s naked body. Her eyes went from her lover’s glistening sex, to her erect nipples and finally focused on her beautiful green eyes and parted swollen lips. Kara breathed out at the sight. Describing Lena Luthor as beautiful wouldn't be appropriate. She was so much more than that.

“Touch me,” Lena demanded hoarsely, taking one of Kara’s hands in hers, her eyes dark with arousal. Kara’s naked form above her and those penetrating blue eyes were making her feel dizzy.

Kara nodded eagerly. She didn’t need to be told twice. She started placing quick kissing all over Lena’s face, trailing down her neck and chest, and then, taking some time exploring her full perfect breasts. She took one nipple into her mouth and started sucking on it. Lena tangled her fingers in Kara’s perfectly dishevelled hair and moaned softly, impatiently. Kara’s warm tongue and full lips reached Lena’s tummy, sucking and biting at the soft flesh she found there, while her hands and fingers took care of her breasts.

Kara could smell Lena’s arousal, it was intoxicating. She could still remember the first time she had done this, many months ago, she’d been so scared. She remembered that night vividly. At first she’d been a bit clumsy but with time she’d gotten better and learned to memorise every detail about what Lena liked and didn’t like. And Lena loved to feel Kara’s tongue and lips between her legs.

The blonde travelled down between Lena’s legs, placing some kisses on Lena’s inner thighs. She licked her lips as she admired the way her lover’s hips were moving; Lena was trying to find some sort of friction. She placed her hands on Lena’s hips, holding her in place and looked up at the beautiful dark-haired woman completely open and vulnerable before her.

“Baby,” Lena groaned in pleasure, her hands guiding Kara’s head between her legs, where she needed her the most. Kara didn’t waste any time. She placed a few open mouthed kisses on Lena’s swollen clit and started tasting her with her lips and tongue. Kara hummed loudly at her lover’s unique taste.

Lena breathed out, “Yes,” she loved feeling Kara’s tongue between her legs, eating her out. Feeling Kara’s soft and warm tongue exploring and licking her folds.

“You taste so good,” Kara murmured, sending vibrations straight to Lena’s core.

“Fuck, Kara,” Lena whimpered, looking down and meeting Kara’s gaze.

Kara teased her opening with the tip of her tongue, and when Lena started moaning loudly in appreciation she took her clit between her lips and started sucking it rhythmically. Without notice she inserted two fingers and started fucking Lena hard and deep. Her lover had been on the edge for some time now and Kara could only moan as Lena’s body began to tremble, her breath became more ragged, and some unintelligible whimpers were coming out of mouth.

Kara continued licking and humming against her sex. Suddenly, she removed her fingers for a second and then slammed them back inside of her lover, touching what she knew would be Lena’s spot.

Lena literally saw stars as her body stiffened and she came hard in Kara’s mouth with a loud cry. The dark-haired woman had to pull away Kara’s head from between her legs,

“Come up here…”

Kara climbed up, laying half of her body over Lena’s. She looked down at her lover’s blissful expression, eyes closed and mouth slightly parted. She was still breathing hard.

Kara used the back of her hand to clean her mouth and then started pressing some kisses on Lena’s cheeks.

Lena opened her eyes and smiled softly.

“Kara,” Lena whispered, looking at Kara full of wonder, before placing a lazy kiss on her girlfriend’s mouth. She could taste herself on Kara’s tongue, lips and chin.

“Are you really sure you’ve never done this before me?” The CEO asked, burying her face in the crook of Kara’s neck and shoulder, smiling. It wasn’t the first time she’d asked this question.

Kara smirked, looking down at her, placing a kiss on her head, “Maybe in one of my past lives.” She said, “I love when you come like that,” she added then, turning Lena’s face to her before kissing the other woman softly.

“Yeah?” Lena asked, fingers playing with Kara’s hair.

“Mmm”, Kara nodded.

Lena bit her lower lip and smiled at the other woman. She slowly climbed on top of Kara, completely covering her girlfriend’s body with hers.

“Lena,” Kara hummed as she embraced the body on top of hers, her hands running smoothly all over Lena’s back.

“I still haven’t finished with you, you know?” Lena whispered, looking down at her lover.

“Yeah?” Kara smirked up at her.

Lena smiled wickedly and removed Kara’s hands from her back. Kara looked up at her questioningly. Lena placed a quick kiss on Kara’s cheek, “The night's still young.” 

Kara laughed and kissed her deeply. 

_ Fin _


End file.
